creatures_of_the_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Banana Gecko
The Banana gecko originates on the tropical islands of the south Pacific Ocean. These islands include Fiji, New Guinea, Tonga, Vanuatu and a number of others as well. They are an arboreal gecko found in the trees and residential buildings of their native habitat. Their care requirements are similar to that of the more popular Crested gecko (Rhacodactylus ciliatus) and they can be just as easily kept and bred in captivity. Banana geckos should be considered a display only pet. Like some of the diurnal day geckos, they very fragile skin that will tear easily if held tightly or restrained and tails that will detach if grabbed. Though not aggressive by nature, these geckos will not hesitate to bite if picked up. A good rule of thumb for the Banana gecko is to look, but not touch. Due to their fairly large size, one or two adult Banana geckos would be best housed in a 30 gallon terrarium. Multiple females or one male and multiple females may be house together in an appropriately sized enclosure, but never keep two males in the same enclosure as they will fight viciously. Height is more important than ground space, so a tall terrarium is recommended over a wide one. Be sure to provide plenty of branches, vines artificial plants for climbing. Real plants such as pothos, can be used as well, provided that they are free of pesticides and other harmful chemicals. Substrate can be easy to clean paper towels or more decorative cypress mulch. Humidity should be kept around 65% - 75% and can be maintained by daily misting. Unlike the crested gecko, the Banana geckos prefers warmer, tropical temperatures. A daytime temperature of 82° to 90° F can be maintained through the use of a clamp style heat lamp using a glass bulb or a ceramic heat emitter. Because these geckos are nocturnal, UV lighting is not required, but a 12 hour photo period will be beneficial to their health. The Banana gecko is easily bred in captivity and does not need to be cooled to stimulate a mating response. They will breed and produce eggs on a fairly regular schedule year round, which makes them a wonderful pet for a keeper who wants to learn about gecko breeding and egg incubation. Feeding The Banana gecko is an omnivore. They will eat live insects and fruit 4 - 5 times per week. Preferred prey are crickets, meal worms, wax worms and other appropriately sized insects and fruit can be provided in the form of baby food and pieces of soft fresh fruits such as bananas, peaches and apricots. Live foods can be dusted with a vitamin and mineral supplement and this can be mixed into baby food as well. Commercially prepared crested gecko foods will also be accepted, but should not be the sole or primary source of nutrients. Water should be provided in a shallow dish, but some geckos will not drink from standing water, so be sure to mist the enclosure once or twice daily. Category:Reptiles Category:Lizards Category:Geckos Category:Asian Animals Category:Cold-Blooded Creatures Category:Insectivores Category:Predators